Soundwave's Twelve Pains of Christmas
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Christmas is knocking at the door, and Soundwave wants to introduce it to everyone. Sadly it seems like his luck isn't getting any better. What's a silent con to do? This is for Skellington Girl who won the 'Christmas Special Contest' :D R&R Please! Rated K for possible Cybertronian curses.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave's Twelve Pains of Christmas

First Day:

All it took was a simple advertisement on an online website, for Soundwave finding his new addiction.

"_Christmas is almost here! Bring your kids to see Santa, while you still can, at the local 'Stop and Shop!' Located off Highway Q, next to Mega-mart." _

Christmas? What the heck was Christmas.

A quick research on the website called 'Wikiapaedia,' gave him all the answers he could have wanted.

"_**Christmas**__(__Old English__:__Crīstesmæsse__, meaning "__Christ__'s__Mass__") is an annual commemoration of__the birth__of__Jesus Christ__[6][7]__and a widely observed__holiday__, celebrated generally on__December 25__[3][4][5]__by millions of people__around the world__.__[2][8]__A__feast__central to the __Christian__liturgical year__, it closes the__Advent__season and initiates the__twelve days__of__Christmastide__, which ends after the__twelfth night__.__[9]__Christmas is a__civil holiday__in__many of the world's nations__,__[10][11][12]__is celebrated by an increasing number of non-Christians,__[1][13][14]__and is an integral part of the__Christmas and holiday season__._

So it was an Earth holiday, huh? Fascinating. No wonder he had never heard of it. It only comes once a year! Soundwave re-read the first paragraph a few more times, saving every word into his core processor.

He had to know more! This was so intriguing, he needed- no he craved to understand it.

The more he read, the more astonished Soundwave got. Wars ended for the holiday! Was that even possible? And all because of a child's birth? That honestly didn't make any sense to the mech. But, at the same time it did. After all, Cybertronians celebrated the creation of Primus. It was in some cases similar to Christmas, only it didn't involve the birth of Primus' son. They were all his sparklings, and they honored that privilege.

At this point Soundwave researched everything that had anything to do with Christmas.

'_A Christmas Carol'_ Soundwave enjoyed it, both the book and the films.

'_It's a Wonderful Life,'_ his spark warmed up at almost every scene.

'_A Christmas Story,'_ that was hilarious, but not as hilarious as '_Elf'_ Soundwave almost fell over at that.

There were so many movies, Soundwave stayed up most of the night watching, on low volume of course, but still, it was so interesting. He couldn't contain his joy!

* * *

Knockout at first ignored Soundwave's antics. It seemed almost predictable for the mech to get attached to something on the internet; but when he saw Soundwave walking in caring a colorful box. That defiantly spiked up some curiosity.

He tipped-toed to the rec-room, Soundwave was usually posted at, and peaked around the corner. He let out a short gasped then ducked away when the slender con, looked over his shoulder.

What in the name of Cybertron was Soundwave doing? What was with all the red and green streamers hanging off the wall? That didn't match the room's dark colors!

Knockout couldn't make figure it out. Just what was that con up to?

Risking another peak, the red mech was able to make out Soundwave placing a… tree? It was large, and each branch was spiked with thick, green needles. Why did it look so familiar?

Wait a nano-klick. Knockout could feel his optics widening. He could remember, a few days, trailing a yellow muscle car into one of Nevada's many forests. Normally, Knockout wasn't assigned these types of missions, but Megatron was low on men, and with Decepticons fall under their enemy's will power, they needed to act fast.

Turns out that muscle car was an Autobot scout, named Bumblebee, and with him was his human friend. Oh, what was that child's name? Was it Raf? Yes, Raf. That Earth child was telling his guardian about the trees and how every year, people would take a large pine tree and set it up in their homes to decorate with bright lights and strange knick-knacks of all sorts.

That's exactly what Soundwave was doing. Could it be that the Decepticon's best soldier was going rogue? He needed to report it!

Without a second thought Knockout charged down to Megatron's throne room.

* * *

Soundwave nodded his helm to the beat of _'Jiggle Bells.' _It's soft beat made his spark hum with joy. He couldn't wait to share this new knowledge with his fellow cons.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Soundwave twisted around and was met with Megatron, more specifically, Megatron's fist.

Now Soundwave was seeing jingling bells.

Watching his subordinate fall, Megatron snarled "If you think you can just leave, Soundwave, you better be prepared to pay the price!"

Soundwave looked up meekly and was barely able to choke out, "Merry… Christmas…" He was out like a light.

Megatron raised an optic ridge before turning his attention to Knockout, who was shaking his helm.

"Knockout, what is this Christmas Soundwave just mentioned?"

The red mech did a quick search through his data pad, "Apparently, my liege, it's an Earth holiday to celebrate a child birth, and fruit cake."

Megatron hummed at this, and glared down at his fallen soldier, "Knockout, see to it, that Soundwave gets a full mental scan. I want to know just how much damage this 'Internet Addiction' has done."

"Of course, my liege, but first, maybe we should look at some of the colorful boxes, he could have hidden some weapons in it." Knockout flicked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to a pile of presents, placed neatly under the tree.

Okay, maybe he should celebrate Christmas later…

Second Day:

So the wrapping gifts wasn't such a good idea. Soundwave spent most of his day hiding from Knockout out, who wanted to give him a processor scan.

Being the silent, deadly mech, Soundwave was, it was very easy to avoid him. After making sure Knockout had gone to another part of the Nemesis. Soundwave decided on a new plan.

He had read last night that Christmas had many traditions, like eating together as a family. Opening presents after the strange obese man wearing red came to deliver his goods. Soundwave was still trying to decide if Santa Clause was breaking and entering. Did that even count?

Oh well. There was one tradition that caught Soundwave's attention. It involved a strange hemi-parasite plant that humans use. He still had no idea why they use it. But it was a tradition to hang it above two people in order to express intimacy to one another. But if it works with humans, it might work for Megatron and Starscream.

* * *

He had to be quick; they were going to return soon. Soundwave was shaking with anticipation. He's slender claws carefully, settled the red and green plant in the door way, so it hung above any bots that came through, but was low enough to be seen.

The voices were becoming louder, and Soundwave cursed the plant for refusing to stay still. Finally it stuck in place, and not a klick too soon.

Soundwave ducked behind a large table, trying to stifle his snickers. The doors opened to reveal Megatron and his Second in Command, Starscream.

"Master, what exactly do you plan to do with- wait what is that thing!" Starscream thrust a claw up, pointing at the strange green parasite.

Soundwave tried not to laugh as music started to play. He reprogrammed this room to play music when the doors recognized both Starscream and Megatron's energy signatures.

Megatron growled, "Where is that music coming from!"

"I don't know my liege. I think that disgusting plant might have something to do with it." At this Megatron roared and powered up his fusion cannon, and blasted the plant into atoms.

The music was still there! Where was it coming from!

"My lord,"

"What!" Megatron was beyond annoyed; this day had gone from bad to worse in three klicks.

"I believe we have ourselves a little spy."

Soundwave inwardly gulped, staring at Starscream's grinning face. Oh he knew that look all too well.

Megatron followed Starscream's gaze. He snarled and grabbed Soundwave by his neck, slamming his face plat against the metal wall. The moment he was down and out, Megatron pressed a digit to his audio receptors.

"Knockout, I have found Soundwave. I command you report here as soon as possible, the mech tried to kill me and Starscream with a parasite and romantic music!"

Day Three:

Soundwave was in a bad mood. No matter what he did, no one seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. For the last couple of days, everyone had been questioning Soundwave's sanity, especially Megatron, who once again doubted his Third in Command's ability to work.

There had to be a way.

Soundwave typed in the code for the next relic, and released a growl when it flashed red, signaling the codes were incorrect. Slag.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful."_

"_But the fire was so delightful."_

Soundwave stopped his digits in mid stroke over the screen, the music was the only thing that seemed to calm him down. Slowly, he allowed it to sinking into his core processor, and finally a plan began to form…

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

* * *

Megatron was having another one of those days. Damn those Autobots! They had three relics, which they of course stole from Megatron's soldiers!

The silver tyrant punched an impressive dent into the wall, making the other cons jump and dodge out of their leader's way, before he decided to use them as a punching bag.

Megatron snarled in irritation, taking a moment to stop and contemplate his future plans.

His guard shot up when a tiny white speck, fell into his line of vision. It floated lazily to the floor, before molding into the ground as a tiny dot of water.

Another dot suddenly joined it, and another. Megatron tilted his helm up and rose an optic ridge at the vents, which kept the Nemesis at an even temperature during the hot summer, coughed out a mist of white specks. Something was wrong.

With another angry snarl, the warlord, charged down the hall. His pedes slipped on a shiny patch that formed in a few parts of the halls. His helm colliding to the cold ground, now dusted with those strange powdery substance, did nothing to calm his growing rage. It actually seemed to strengthen it. Hopping to his feet, Megatron made another big charge to the control room, being mindful of those shiny spot, of course.

* * *

If he didn't wear his mask, everyone would have seen Soundwave's giant grin! He could see from the camera's that everyone was curiously inspecting the growing snow piles, with soft poking and prodding, before they began to play like sparklings. Clearly they were enjoying it.

An angry roar, that echoed from the speakers, had Soundwave tense as he cautiously too a peak at the other cameras. Megatron was trampling cons over making his way too… the control room…

Oh slag.

He had to get out of here and fast!

"Soundwave!" Too late…

Turning around, Soundwave gulped, at seeing Megatron standing in the door way, a crowd of Vehicons forming behind his leader; curiously peaking into the room.

There was no way around it.

Megatron began to stomp over, but was stopped when Soundwave lifted up a single digit.

Without warning Soundwave turned around and started pounding his helm against the wall, before he fell to ground, knocked out for the third time this week.

"Well…" Knockout chuckled, "I guess I'll be inspecting someone's processor again."

Megatron nodded with a grunt, "When Soundwave comes too, make sure he cleans this place up."

"Of course, lord Megatron."

Day Four:

After some more, unneeded, tests. Soundwave was back at work, this time with some supervision. Megatron thought it was best that Starscream looked after their Third in Command until his antics were straightened out. This wouldn't have been a problem if Starscream just stayed quiet.

"I swear to you, Soundwave! One day I shall become the rightful leader to the Decepticons!" Starscream broke out into a fit of evil laughter, already talking about how he was going to do it.

Soundwave rolled his optics. This was the norm for the seeker, he would talk about how "great" his plan was, and explain how he planned to do it. But when the time strike, the mech chickens out, and goes back to being Megatron's pet. It was like a constant loop for him.

"So, Soundwave, what exactly possessed you to finally go against Megatron," the other mech stopped in mid-key stroke. Soundwave going against Megatron? No, he would have never done that. Ever!

Soundwave was the most loyal Decepticon in the whole army. Sadly everyone was beginning to doubt that. They just didn't understand that he was only trying to spread joy.

"I bet Megatron has been a thorn in your side, just as much as he has been to me." Soundwave could already see the wheels turning in the seeker's processor, "You know, we could work together. And you and I can over throw Megatron!" Suddenly it seemed like Starscream was talking to an invisible person.

"Yes! We can over throw him and share the title as leader! It's brilliant!" Soundwave leaned away a little bit.

'_And everyone calls me crazy…' _

Starscream turned towards his fellow con, with that devious smirk of his, "We can work together. With your stealth, and my brains, we could have the entire Decepticon army at our finger tips!" Starscream leaned closer, resting a servo on Soundwave's shoulder, "All I need is your obedience, and you'll never have to be Megatron's punching bag again." He trailed his digit up, gripping Soundwave's jaw ever so slightly and leaned closer till their face plates were only a few short inches apart.

Breathlessly Starscream whispered, "Well… what do you say…?"

* * *

In a mere two nano-klicks Starscream was hogged tied, and launched into the ground bridge, right into the same area as that femme Arcee.

Soundwave closed the portal, going back to work on finding more relics.

"I'd say 'Merry Christmas, Arcee'."


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave's Twelve Pains of Christmas

**AN: By the way there is a poem in the end that has one curse word in it. It's human, but I tried blurring it out. Hope you like it :D**

Day Five:

"My lord," Knockout gave a quick bow to his master, "I have some interesting news about our Third in Command."

Megatron leaned forward in curiosity, Knockout took this as a sign to continued, "I sent a few Vehicons to look through Soundwave's property, and we discovered a few interesting items."

Some Vehicons came into the room, pushing in large metal carts caring bright, colorful, items. Megatron raised an optic ridge. There were so many different shapes and sizes, and they all seemed to be in the same colored group; red, green, blue, white. "What are those things?"

"Well, my research says, it's for an Earth holiday called Christmas." Megatron stood from his seat, and decided to take a closer inspection. He poked the strange glowing, colorful, light bulbs. They were all small and tear dropped shaped, with the end being smaller and a little sharper then it probably should be. One tap of his claw, and the glass shattered into shiny, red dust. "Interesting, what do these do?"

Knockout cleared his vocals, "I believe, humans use these, 'Christmas lights' to decorate their homes and trees."

Normally Megatron wouldn't give a frag about the humans, but since his most loyal was in some sort of faze, that involved these strange objects. It was bound to spark his curiosity.

"Interesting…"

* * *

"Why won't these things stay on?" How humans managed to put these things up on their homes, Megatron will never know. He struggled to staple the lights to the walls, so it released an eerie red glow, perfect for making the Nemesis seem a little more evil, yet allowing the Christmas spirit seep through.

Megatron felt a little respect for those fleshy parasites. It was beyond annoying for him to set up the decorations, without much help. Soundwave was still having his processor scanned, Knockout insisted even though they now discovered why he was acting strange. The other Decepticons were either digging for Energon or on patrol searching for the Autobot scum and their little, ugly pets.

After hours of stapling the green cords to the wall, Megatron was quite satisfied with himself. The lights were glowing brightly, and with the dark gray halls, it made the Nemesis seem more deadly.

"Soldier!" Megatron called over at local Vehicons, who had been passing through, "We need more Christmas Lights, where are they?"

The Vehicon gulped, "Um... we are out, Lord Megatron." The silver mech growled "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, w-we're out, my liege. You and the others used them all, and the strange cords that you use to connect them all are gone too."

"What! We have no extension cords!" The smaller mech gave a whimper with a hesitant nod, and was immediately met with hard punch from the ex-gladiator.

When the Vehicons hit the floor the lights began to flicker, this only ignited more anger, "Now why the frag are they blinking!"

No one besides the con, who only groaned, answered this. Megatron was losing his patience with this stupid Earth tech.

As if some invisible forced sensed this, a tiny red bulb hissed off, Megatron could feel his optic twitch, before he grounded his denta together. "One goes out they all do!" He took out his fusion cannon and blasted the pesky lights into nothing!

"Merry, Fraging, Christmas!"

Day Six:

Predaking growled tearing off the antlers Soundwave placed on his head, and then proceeded to rip the oak brown object to shreds. The faceless mech only sighed, this was getting him nowhere. Megatron, after learning about Christmas, demanded that everyone partake in it. He had ordered Soundwave to dress Predaking up as Rudolph. Something about tricking the Autobots into thinking he was Santa, Soundwave wasn't really paying attention, he was just to shocked, and excited that the Decepticons where partaking in the holidays.

"Now, now, why don't you be a good Predaking, and put this on." Normally Soundwave didn't speak in his real voice, but lately it has almost become a habit. Why did he stop speaking anyways? He honestly had forgotten.

Red optics narrowed dangerously at the mech, and then Predaking strike. Soundwave didn't have time to react, he was on the ground!

* * *

Starscream sighed, palming the door opened. This day was turning into a nightmare. First Soundwave got into the holidays, then Megatron! And now Soundwave hadn't returned from Predaking's kennel. Guess who had to go and check? Starscream was starting to hate this holiday.

Once the door hissed opened, the seeker froze in place, his optics widening to an abnormal size. Predaking sat sound asleep, curled into a scaly ball, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him, was that Soundwave was hogged tied on the ground with a pair of antlers on his head and a red, glowing, noise attached to his face plate.

Starscream smirked as his fellow Decepticon begged for help.

Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad after all.

Day Seven:

Soundwave was listening to _'Rudolph the Red Noise Reindeer,'_ when Knockout came into the room, looking like he was going being chased by Unicron, "Soundwave, you have to help me!" The medic cried pulling Soundwave away from the monitor screen.

Soundwave didn't speak; instead he pulled up a digital question mark onto his faceplate.

Knockout was a scary mess, his armor was smuggy, and his optics looked as if they were going to pop out! "My in-laws are coming over!"

Soundwave tilted his helm to the side.

"Breakdown's creators! They're coming over for a visit and I hate them! Especially his carrier, she's such a witch. I hate her!" Knockout was pacing back and forth now, panting with exaggeration.

Soundwave didn't know what to do; instead he decided to go back to working on finding the next relic.

"Wait a nano-klick!" Knockout snapped his digits, an idea forming in his processor, "Soundwave, you can pose as me!"

Wait what!  
Knockout's grin was almost blinding, "Yes, you can pose as me! We and my in-laws have never met in person; we only talk through a com linked system!" The medic visibly relaxed and gave Soundwave a pleading look.

The TIC shook his head. There was no way he was going to pose as Breakdown's mate. For one he didn't really know the mech personally, and two, Soundwave wasn't into grounders.

"Please, I'll do anything! I can't even stand my in-laws over com-linked! I won't survive meeting them in face to face! I beg you!" The red mech fell to his knees and latched on this Soundwave's left leg, crying.

"Please!" Knockout knew he looked pathetic, but he didn't care, "I-I'll stop running tests on you! Just please do it!" He was practically balling!

Soundwave had two choices.

In one servo: He could say no and move on with his life, but the down side would be he would have to go through more scans.

In the second servo: He could say yes, move on with his life, no scans, no tests, and he could actually catch up on his Anime. One Piece was coming out with a new season.

With that in mind, the second choice didn't sound too bad.

* * *

"Oh, and Knockout, be sure to boil the Energon to a minimum. Our sweetie Breakdown's tank can't handle hot Energon, it makes him purge."

Primus kill him already.

"Now, Sweet Spark, I'm sure Knockout knows what he's doing. " The dark blue mech chimed before adding, "I'm so happy Breakdown finally found his match. We weren't sure if he would find the right one."

The red femme nodded "Yes, we thought he would have gone for someone with a good sense of humor. But you will do just fine." The way she said it, made his Energon boil.

"Oh," Breakdown's sire chimed, "I almost forgot, we need to get a picture of you two! Something to show to our future grand-sparkling ,when they come to visit!" The mech proceeded to pull out a Cybertronian camera from his subspace. His red mate grinned a fake grin, ushering them close together for the photo.

"Now, Breakdown, why don't you give your mate some loving'" The blue mech laughed. Breakdown visibly flushed, "Um… Sire, maybe we shouldn't do-"

"Oh, nonsense, you two _are_ mates, and you need to act like it. So go one kiss." Breakdown's carrier waved her servo in a go-on motion.

The two 'mates' looked at each other, and hesitantly leaned close. Soundwave now wished he declined Knockout's plea.

Day Eight:

Starscream hated the holidays. It was ridiculous! There were so many stupid traditions, all of which are useless. He couldn't wait to for this 'Christmas' to be over.

"Hey, Grinch," A local Vehicon called from across the room, waving his servo like an idiot. That was another thing Starscream hated about this holiday. Everyone was either calling him a Scrooge, or a Grinch, it was beyond stupid!

"I swear, if I hear the name 'Grinch, or Scrooge' one more time I'll-"

"Heya, Grinchy!" Knockout laughed, this was followed by everyone else in the room.

Something snapped. Starscream hated Christmas! He hated every bit of it, that's one thing him and the Grinch had in common. They hated the holidays. A sudden rush of ideas began to cloud his processor.

The Grinch hated Christmas so much, he stolen every present, Whoville had. Soundwave set up a TV, so everyone got to watch those stupid stale Christmas shows.

Well if the Grinch stole Christmas, then why shouldn't Starscream?

"Yes," the seeker hissed with satisfaction, "I'll do just that."

* * *

Sneaking around in the dark wasn't an easy thing to do,

Especially if the cons were dreaming,

But Starscream was eager to do some cleaning

Tip toeing here,

Tip toeing there.

The seeker grabbed everything in sight.

They were placed in a bag, that he made sure was tight.

Just as he was about to leave, the light flickered on with knowing gleam.

Soundwave stood over the fool, Starscream.

The poor mech didn't' stand a chance,

Soundwave took his advance.

This poem was more than just for laughs,

This is a poem that should give you a pass.

Bass Soundwave's Christmas and he'll kick you $$

**AN: Love you guys hope you enjoyed the little poem. I'm not much of a poetic type, but I'm willing to give it a shot! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave's Twelve Pains of Christmas

Day Nine:

"Jingle Bells.. Megatron spells… I laid an egg… Wait, how did I lay an egg?" Starscream leaned awkwardly against the wall, pondering the song once again. He broke out into fit of giggles, hiccupping "Seekers don't… lay eggs."

The slender mech pushed himself off the wall, and wobbled to his room.

"Jingle Bells, Megatron Spells, I laid an egg. The Nemesis lost a wing and the Autobots got away!" His voice grew higher in pitch, singing out the last vow as long as he could. The mech tried to take another gulp of high grade from his Energon cube, but noting, not even a drop fell onto his glossa.

Curiously he peaked inside, shaking it a few times, his optics widen. "The mystical liquid of goodness is gone. I shall die if I don't have some soon." He tank gave an angry rumble, Starscream patted his abdomen affectionately, "Don't worry, my sweet. The precious shall be ours soon."

Starscream took one more step, but tripped over his own pedes and then proceeded to fall like a tree, crashing to the ground.

"Hey…who turned on the gravity...?" He was out like a light one klick later.

Day Ten:

Megatron's processor ache was at its max. Every sound he heard, felt like a punch from Bulkhead's wrecking ball. The silver tyrant struggled to go back to recharge, maybe that'll settle his processor.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas; we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

What the frag! The mech shot up and out of bed, stomping over to his door. It hissed opened allow Megatron to see Soundwave, with a Santa Clause hat on his helm, waving his servos as three sparklings, also with hats, sang their sparks out.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Megatron snarled. Soundwave waved down at the children who were grinning so much it made Megatron's cheek plates hurt.

"We're Christmas Caroling!" One sparkling chimed, a little too cheery if you asked Megatron, "Soundwave said that's what humans do on the holidays, so we decided to go door-to-door, singing Christmas songs!"

Megatron growled and then proceeded to slam the door in their face. He stomped back to his bed and collapse into the metal mattress.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way!"

Why were they still singing? Megatron tried to ignore them, snuggling his face into the pillow as much as he could.

"Oh what fun it is to ride, a one horse open slay! Hey!"

This wasn't working. Maybe if he just lay there, they'll leave him alone.

"Rudolf the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose!"

Megatron felt something in his processor snap, "That's it!" He jumped to his feet, marched to the door and tore it opened. Once his optics locked on Soundwave, he swung as hard as he could, knocking the mech off his feet!

Once Soundwave was down, Megatron turned back into his room, "Merry Fragging Christmas!" And headed off to bed once more.

Soundwave slowly came too, the first thing he saw was the three sparklings, gathering around him.

"Okay everyone lets sing 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'." This earned startled looks from the trio.

"Why should we sing that?" One of them asked.

"Because Knockout is going to question what happened, and we still need to spread the Christmas Spirit."

Day Eleven:

Knock out hated his job. No scratched that, he hated his life!

"Knockout, I think you're doing it wrong." Breakdown said, pointing to the shiny lights that the red mech was struggling to staple up.

"Primus, Breakdown, I know what I'm doing!" He still couldn't believe that Megatron assigned him to rig up the lights. It was so stupid. He had better things to do then this! Stupid Soundwave and his Christmas.

"But, Knockout, it's not supposed to go there!" He was so close to losing it, it wasn't even funny!

"I know what I'm doing!"

"But-" Breakdown couldn't finish. There was a startling flash that knocked the poor medic down the floor.

Knockout groaned as he slowly came too. Breakdown stood over him, shaking his helm, "I told you so."

Knockout growled and jumped to his pedes, "Fine, you're so smart, you rig up the lights! I'm going to get another wax!" The red mech stomped away, grumbling incoherent words under his breath.

Breakdown raised an optic ridge, "Was it something I said?"

Day Twelve:

It was only a few hours ago, that Soundwave came to Megatron and explained another thing about Christmas. Of course Megatron denied it. How were they suppose to do that! After what they did in the past, did Soundwave honestly believe they could just hold it off for a day?

The silver tyrant sighed and allowed Soundwave's words to sink into his processor. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Soundwave!" Megatron called through his com link, "Come here this instant, I wish for you to take a letter!"

* * *

Optimus and the other Autobots stared as Soundwave, Megatron's Third in Command, walking towards them, holding something small.

Optimus and his team prepared themselves for an attack, but froze when Soundwave lifted up both his servos, and his tentacles. Showing he meant no harm.

That didn't ease the Autobots by much, but they lowered their weapons anyways.

Once he was close enough, Soundwave handed a letter to Optimus and backed away. The Prime gave him an odd look, before ripping open the letter and reading its context allowed for all to hear.

"_I, Megatron, have decided to call a truce for the day, in celebration of the Earth holiday, Christmas. _

_Until midnight tomorrow, both parties shall not harm each other, or the beings that they interact with. We invite the Autobots, as well as their human friends, to the Nemesis for a Christmas feast. Food for bother Cybertronians and humans will be provided. We will exchange gifts and watch movies, no longer as different sides of war, but as a whole of living beings. _

_If anyone is to go against this truce, both parties are to attack them and the person(s) will no long be a part of this yearly treaty. _

_We hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_Your old friend, Megatronus." _

Optimus was flabbergasted, and looked up at Soundwave, silently questioning if this was a trap or not. Surprisingly, the mech reached up and pulled off his face mask, revealing a mech with dark red optics and a black face plate. For some odd reason, that was all they needed.

The Autobots, their friends, and the Decepticons, then went aboard the Nemesis and had a Christmas Feast. Megatron and Optimus talked about old times. Soundwave and Bumblebee told jokes, and of course Knockout and Ratchet discussed different medical things, well Ratchet did, Knockout was just trying to get drunk on High Grade.

For the first time in millions of years, the war between Cybertronians came to rest for the day.

The End

**AN: Okay, I know there are a lot of bad grammar and a lot it probably didn't make much sense, but I felt like I lay off this long enough. I really wanted to finish it or I'll go insane. **

**I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry it isn't much. Anyways I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! :D Love you guys! **


End file.
